Swap Meat Numero Dos:The Abby and Trevor Chronicle
by Valoel.Angelis
Summary: Thanksgiving day was just another event in Abby and Trevor Piesik's lives. Went to their aunts with their mom and dad every year, same old same old. But what happens both siblings are sucked into the Supernatural world and thrown into the brothers bodies?
1. Thanks For What, Exactly?

**_ Swap Meat Numero Dos:The Abby and Trevor Chronicle._**

**Summery: Thanksgiving day was just another event in Abby and Trevor Piesik's lives. They went to their aunts with their mom and dad every year, same old, same old. But this year, Abby and Trevor are in for the adventure of their lives. While waiting for diner to get ready, Abby decides to sneak upstairs and watch her favorite TV series Supernatural on her aunts computer. Trevor, being the little conniving, goody-two-shoes he is, sneaks up after her to catch her in the act. Little do they know what horror is waiting for them on the inside of that very screen...  
****

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Thanks For What, Exactly?**

**Abby's POV **

_**Siblings are the people we practice on, the people who teach us about fairness and cooperation and kindness and caring - quite often the hard way.**_

_**~ Pamela Dugdale**_

Fifteen-year old Abby Piesik didn't expect this, she didn't expect this at all. Wanna know what her plan's were for this Thanksgiving? Sit in her stuffy, huge ass SUV -because apparently, using the A.C is bad for the environment. Really dad?- with her annoying little mommy's boy of a brother.

And all the while being forced to endure seven and a half straight agonizing hours of her mothers constant chiding on her posture and attitude.

"Mooommmyy! Abby called me a dumbass!"

"Abby!"

"Mooommmyy! Abby said the F-Word!"

"Abby!"

"Moommmyy! What's a 'stupid little twat'?"

"ABBY GENE PIESIK!"

She honestly don't see where mom ever got that silly idea. But really, do you wanna know the worst thing of all? The fact that Trevor is fricken' eleven. Eleven-years old and he still calls our mother 'mommy'. It's downright sickening! That kid is going to grow up to be one scary ass co-dependent.

And mom just feeds off the love._ Feeds off it! _Like she's one of those starving African children in those commercials and his love and affection is a big ol' platter of ribs.

"I didn't say that! He heard it off TV or something!" She protested. He shot her a smug look as her mother shook her head in disappointment.

"Honest to God, Abby, I just don't see where you got such a little potty mouth! I tell you, if my mother ever heard me talk like that..." Rolling here eyes, Abby easily managed to block out her mothers never ending rant. But of course, Trevor instantly latched onto the little piece of defiance and amplified it ten fold.

"Mooommmyy! Abby's not listening to you at all! Why does she always have to be so bad mommy, why?" Trevor questioned in faux sad tone, eyes wide with a innocent look that had years of perfection going for it. Anger flared though the young girls body, feeling hot blood rush to her face.

"Why you loud mouth little piece of sh-!" She stared.

"Abigale Gene...!" Her mother warned loudly. Scowling fiercely, she crossed her arms tight against her chest and sank into the leather seat.

Silent for the entire loud conversation, her dad finally chose to speak up, his voice soft and complaint as always. "Abby... maybe you should work on not swearing so much sweetheart. You know how it upsets your mother and brother." He finished, looking at her in the mirror.

Letting out a loud sigh, she just nodded, "Fine dad..." she mumbled out in resign.

"It certainly took you long enough to step up, Stewart." Her mother scolded the older man lightly.

Letting out a loud sigh, he just shook his head, "She's just a teenager Beatrice, calm yourself, please." and looked forward once again.

They spent the last ten minuets of their drive in a tensely moody silence, and you can't even begin to comprehend how delighted Abby was she finally saw her aunt Sharron's house come into eye-shot.

Sharron was, to put it mildly, loaded. She and her girlfriend Ronnie worked in the entertainment business. To be exact, professional mediums. And none of the phony crystal ball, Yannie preaching hacks you see on TV at 3:00A.M in the morning.

They we're full blow physics. Like, talk to your dead relatives, foresee your future in graphic detail mediums. Their predictions and séances were so accurate that people came from all over to see them.

Abby loved her aunt dearly. When she was little Aunt Sharron would always let Abby sit on her lap during and read her old fairytale about other worlds filled magic. Mom, being the full-blooded Catholic she was, did not share the same adoration of my aunt and her life style as I did.

"Ridiculous! A grown woman dabbling in such dark and sinful things!" She had declared.

She doesn't remember a lot about her childhood, being that it had been a long time since she had been that little girl, but she did remember one thing clearly.

Desiree.

Ahhhh Desiree... She had to have been the best.

Aunt Sharron and Desiree had gone out for years and though Abby remembered little about her, she knew that she had liked her a lot. At least thats what her parents say. "Your aunts would get so flustered when you would call Ronnie 'Desiree'!" Her mother had chortled out, "It took you ages to finally get it right!"

That really surprised Abby, considering her feelings about Ronnie, that she would have actually continued to call her by the name of someone she had actually, well, liked. It wasn't anything personal, but Abby had just never really liked her aunts long standing girlfriend...

Okay, maybe it was a little personal.

It's just that she always seemed so... false? Constantly pushing her hyped up enthusiasm so hard onto people and sometimes tended to slip in a little passive aggressiveness at random moments. Abby and Ronny had never really been that close, per say, but that woman sure as hell tried to make up for that.

Wanna know why? Because she had this annoying habit of constantly touching Abby. Well, touching anybody in general really. Weather it be hugs, pats, rubs. Abby shivered a little in horror. Oh God, the _rubs! _Ronny seemed to be under the allusion that her family enjoyed the constant touching.

Because hey, who doesn't like a good sneak-attack neck massage from someone they barely ever saw! You see, Abby and her family lived in Chicago and her fathers entire side of the family lived all the way over in Kansas City.

So one can only imagine why it would be a fairly infrequent visit between the two family's, right? That and mom's constant ranting. "Oh Stewart your family is absolutely out to get me!" She often ranted to dad. "They just think their so much better then my family because they make soooooo much more money! It's disgusting!" She would rave.

Personally? Abby just thinks she's paranoid. Really, really paranoid. Sure, she often caught whiff of that slightly tart vibe that often ran throughout our rare family get together, but she highly doubts that dad's family just sits around chattering about how poor Stewart's family is and how much they pity him.

Dad drove up the curved, fine cemented drive way and pulled to a stop behind Ronny's jet black Porsche. Quickly grabbing her backpack, she jumped out of the painfully suffocating SUV -you see the irony to, right?- Abby rushed up quickly too the front door.

"Oh, blasted all! Abby, come help us with the luggage!" He mother shouted after her, but Abby pretended not to hear.

_Knock, knock, knock! _The young girl stared excitedly up at the large oak door, watching as the large, golden looped knocker slam once more against the hard wood before coming to a rest. Abby felt her glee heighten when she heard shuffling barely from behind the thick wood and started to squirm.

_ She couldn't wait to see Aunt Sharron again!_ Abby thought happily to herself.

_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeek! _The doors swung open and- Oh cra-_ahhhhhhh! _Abby let out a shriek of suprise when Ronny was suffocating her in an unbelievably tight hug.

"Ohhh my gosh! Abby you've gotten so big! And aren't you the prettiest little thing alive? I could just eat you up!" She grimaced a little at that and almost cried in relief when a soft chuckle came from inside.

Walking out from behind her partner, aunt Shannon smiled sweetly down at her, "Oh Ronnie, quit smothering the poor thing. She's been in that stuffy beast for almost eight hours straight."

The woman currently restricting her breathing hesitantly let go and gave her an awkward smile, "I'll just go tell the others you all are here." and shuffled off into the large Victorian house.

Leading them into the living room, Sharron smiled down sweetly at all of us. "It's so wonderful to see you all again! It has been far to long since we've all been together and me and Ronny have missed you terribly!"

She smiled happily up at her aunt, "We missed you to aunt Sharron!" Abby and Trevor boasted out, delighted with the fact that they finally got to see their long since seen aunt.

Aunt Sharron looked down at her with a smile, looking like she was about to say something. But when her eyes met hers and her brothers, her expression blanked completely.

"S-Sharron? What's the matter?" My mother questioned in confusion at her sudden silence. Dad was about to speak when a loud gasp abruptly erupted from my aunt and she jerked forward grabbing both me and my brother tightly by the arms.

"**_Two will come and one will go! One will live a lonely life, and one will suffer without a soul!_**" My mother and father gasped in shock, but it was Abby and her brother that we're most terrified. What the heck was she talking about? Why was she saying these things?

Abby had no answer, and she felt her stomach knot violently as the woman went on.

Her voice seemed to overlap its self, echoing in a dry, raspy one. But the most frightening thing was her eyes...

They we're wide with fear, but the most disconcerting thing of all was that her aunts once deep brown eyes were now a bright, electric blue.

"**_These two will suffer, it's oh so sad! With only two brothers to help drive them mad!_**" Abby's eyes went impossibly wide at that. Two brothers? Who the hell was she talking about?

"**_Beware the keeper of the souls! For he will send you to the coals..._**" Sharron finished woefully. And the scariest thing of all?

That she was looking _her_ dead in the eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe your sister! How _dare_ she frighten my children with such an awfully morbid little poem!" My mother whisper-shouted at my helpless father.

"Honey it's not my fault! My sister has always been a bit... off. Please just let it go!" But sadly, that wasn't my mother. She continued to vent her negative feelings onto her poor father and just watched in silent turmoil.

Why had her aunt said those things to her and Trevor? What the heck did she mean 'Beware the keeper of the souls?' and why was she looking at her? Abby let out a frustrated groan, and shook her head fiercely. Deciding to store all the confusing thoughts and query's for later, she started to look around the room solemnly.

They were due to be eating in about a half and hour and it honest to God couldn't get here quick enough. Do you have any idea how awkward it is to have to sit in a room and be forced to socialize with people who live in a different class, much less state? Now Abby's not saying that their poor but they sure as hell aren't as rich as her uncle Lenny or aunt Beth.

She couldn't remember but Abby was pretty sure that they both were currently in charge of their own companies. And the worst of all? Cousins. Snooty, spoiled rich kids who think their to good to talk to you. Her uncle Lenny's kids -Alisa and Kathrine- were fairly good examples.

Alisa hadn't even bother to look up from her stupid little Nintendo DS Light to say hi, though Kathrine was a little better, who was about to be heading off college.

But its just that she's so damn quiet and awkward that you we're lucky if you manged to get an intelligible answer out of her to anything.

And then there was Sandra and Johnathan.

They we're my uncle Arther and aunt Candy's kids, and sadly, they were pretty damn perfect to. Sandra had actually gotten pretty damn hot since the last time she had saw her. After loosing all her baby fat she had ended up with a pretty impressive body that most girls would kill for.

Abby didn't know to much about what she did though. She thinks she heard somewhere that she was working at a golf course or something... Though none the less smart, nicely educated, and of course, loaded. Gotta love those rich parents.

Oh and how could I forget, the shining star of us all, Johnathan.

Bastard...

He was sickeningly perfect to any outside person looking in. Deviously handsome, ridiculously smart, charming and funny, and but of course, loaded to the fricken brim with a good college fund. He was most likely going to end up being the next huge contributer to future generations.

And the worst of it all?

He works at a Bible Camp! That's right, he's a bible thumper to! He not only is smart, handsome, and charming but religious to! What's next? Is he going to work at a soup kitchen and read to blind children with cancer?

They make movies out of guys like him! And you know what I got stuck with? An eleven year old evil mastermind that still uses the word _mommy._

Why does God hate me?

Letting out a loud sigh, she started to look dully around the quiet room when suddenly an idea struck her. Smile spreading across her face, she remembered that her aunt had a computer! And thank the Lord that she knew a sight where she could catch up on her most recent episode of her absolute favorite TV show.

_Supernatural!_

She cursed that fact that she hadn't been able to have been keeping up with them better lately. But her little butthole of a brother seemed to have thought it would be hysterical to tell their mother that she was, 'Watching evil devil shows!' Least to say, Supernatural was no longer allowed under that household.

Abby could have wrung his little neck then and there in mom hadn't been in ear shot.

She'd done her best to catch up on the most recent episodes on her laptop but that little virus Trever had been constantly monitoring her every move. Just waiting for her to slip up... Well Abby wouldn't stand for it.

Supernatural was by far her most favorite show ever and she would be damned before she let that little ass-hat control what she did and did not watch!

Waiting until everyone wasn't paying attention before grabbing her backpack and sneaking up from her spot and slinking up the stairs to their computer room. She didn't hear the sound of soft pattering feet behind her.

Pushing open the old door, she walked into the familiar old room and sat down at Sharron's computer, quickly booting it up and typing in the sites address. Typing the shows name into the search bar, Abby hit enter. Clicking the link she easily loaded up the page and clicked on her episode.

Live Free or Twihard. Abby smirked at the name, hardly able to contain her excitement at how fun it was going to watch Sam and Dean kill some vamps! Clicking the link and bringing the screen to the video, it took a minuet to buffer up before starting.

Letting herself relax back against the comfy chair, Abby only slightly noticed the strange scent of lilac's that waifed up into her nostrils. A girl had just started to narrate on the screen when a sudden,_ 'AHA! GOT YOU!' _erupted from behind her.

Abby was so startled that she jerked to the side and fell out of the rolling chair directly onto her stomach. Trevor's loud laughter roared from above her, and he gasped out, "Oh my God! You should have seen your face! Mom is _soooooooo _gonna kill you when she figures out that I caught you watching this show again!" She lept to her feet.

"You little maggot! You scared the hell out of me!" She shouted at the hysterical younger boy. His face instantly took on an indignant scowl.

"I'm telling mom that you called me maggot and said hell!" He shouted back. She ground her teeth together to keep from strangling him. "Oh yea? Well you just said it to!" She informed him in a pissy tone.

He smirked a little at that, "Oh yea? And who do you think she's gonna believe? Me? Or yo..." He trailed off, eyes growing painfully large with fear and confusion.

Bemused by his expression, she demanded, "What is it twerp? What the hell are you ogling at?" He didn't answer, just continued to stare in fear at something behind her.

An eerie lavender glow suddenly light up the wall and his fear-fear filled face. She spun around, and her mouth dropped in sheer shock at what she saw. The computer was... g-glowing!

Like, full on neon glowing! The smell of lilac was suddenly overwhelming and fear erupted throughout her entire being. A small, shaking body was thrust into her side and she looked down startled at the small boy, violently shaking boy molded up against her side.

"W-What's going on!" Trevor sobbed out loudly. Abby just shook her head, trying to pull him out of the bright room but finding herself and him unable to move. Taking a dry gulp, she clutched her baby brother close, an unbelievable protectiveness suddenly erupting in her. The fight just moments ago completely forgotten.

"D-Don't worry shrimp, everything g-gonna be alright." She choked out in an attempt to sooth him. He nodded in total trust before burying his face completely into her side. Clutching her little brother closer, she squeezed her eyes shut brightly and buried her face in his short, dark brown hair.

"Don't worry Trev... Everything is gonna b-be alright..." she mumbled out as the light grew brighter and brighter, hotter and hotter.

And with a bright, white hot flash of purple, they were gone.  
**_  
_**

**_And there it is!___**

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new fic :)

Could have aunt Sharron have meant?

Was it a vision?

Or something much darker?

What will become of Abby and Trevor?

Tune in next chapter and find out!

And don't forget to R&R

I would love your feedback! :3


	2. My Moral Compass Delama

**_ Swap Meat Numero Dos:The Abby and Trevor Chronicle._**

**Summery: Thanksgiving day was just another event in Abby and Trevor Piesik's lives. They went to their aunts with their mom and dad every year, same old, same old. But this year, Abby and Trevor are in for the adventure of their lives. While waiting for diner to get ready, Abby decides to sneak upstairs and watch her favorite TV series Supernatural on her aunts computer. Trevor, being the little conniving, goody-two-shoes he is, sneaks up after her to catch her in the act. Neither one of them could have possibly foreseen the events that would unfold?**

Rated: T for language, fighting, and future angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Supernatural. Erik Kripke does. Dean and Sammy sadly still belong to him. Abby and Trevor belong to themselves, I'm just telling their story...**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Point That Moral Compass Due-What Needs To be Done  
**

**Abby's POV**

The blinding flash of heat was gone as soon as it had started, but Abby didn't move, still paralyzed with fear. She was then aware that she was still clutching her little brother close to her side, who was also still shaking intensely into her body, face currently buried deep in the young girls neck for protection.

Did he feel... bigger, then before? And Jesus! His grip is like a fricken vice! Abby thought to herself vaguely, having a bit trouble breathing at how surprisingly strong Trevor's grip was. After a few long moments of statueness, she finally found her self able to move, and slowly pulled her face back to check on her sibling...

_OH MY GOD! _

Abby let out a startled shout and ripped herself away from the shivering being that had currently been molded to her side, much to his dismay.

"Abbbbbyyyy!" Jared whined loudly, and Oh Christ he even sounded like her brother! His voice was different but... As he looked up at her with a familiar bitchy expression, his face suddenly shifted from one of displeasure to one of total shock and frightened alertness.

"W-Who are you! Where i-is my big sister!" He shouted loudly, a small frown creasing his brow as he touched his throat, noticing his sudden change in vocal cords. Abby just stared at the man in wide-eyed disbelief, body tightly coiled and ready to attack as she felt bolts of anger, confusion and fear rush though her.

Clenching her fists tightly at her side, she snapped back, "I-I don't know w-what the hell is going o-on here but if you don't t-tell me where my brother T-Trevor is I'm gonna kick your ass Padalecki!" And froze at how sheerly different her voice sounded.

It was low, gruff, male. It had a deep, smoky baritone that screamed "I can be your best friend but screw with me and I'll rip you apart with my bare hands." to it. And it by no extent was it the voice of a fifteen year old girl from Chicago, thats for sure.

Scariest thing of all, she knew who this voice belonged to but was to shocked to really process it. Shakily breaking eye contact with the confused and frightened looking man in front of her, she slowly let her eyes lower down to her body and gasped out loudly in shock.

Holy Christ, she was Jensen Ackles!

* * *

"Abby?" A small, tentative voice whispered out, as if not sure it could believe it was forming that word. The gobsmacked teen jerked her head up in the direction of the star...no...her...brother?

"T-Trevor? Is that you r-runt?" She whispered back in shock, and knew it was true at the almost instantaneous frown of dismay that crossed his face.

"Mommy told you not to call me that anymore!" Trevor whined out loudly, and Abby couldn't help but smile a little at how bizarre it sounded hearing a 27 year old looking man say the word mommy.

Carefully approaching each other they stared into the others eyes when the questions began.

Narrowing her newly piercing green eyes onto his blueish green ones, Abby demanded, "If your really my brother then whats my full name?"

The question seemed to catch him off guard, but he answered it without pause. "Abigale 'Abby' Gene Piesik." Local records.

A small, smirk crossing her mouth, she questioned, "What did I convince you would happen if you ate a toe nail when you we're eight years old?" An instant pout seated on his face.

With a loud sigh, he mumbled out, "That a foot would grow in my belly and kick my insides..." Unable to help it, Abby burst out into laughter much to his displeasure. "I still can't believe you actually believed that! Hahahahahah!" He scowled a little, but seemed happy that she finally believed that he was in fact her brother.

Wiping away a tear of amusement, she managed to get a hold of her self and look up quietly at her little, well, actually pretty damn big brother. "So... there's no chance that I'm just dreaming this and your a figment of my imagination is there?" He shook his head sadly.

"Great... she sighed out meekly, "Then we're currently trapped in a TV show and the bodies of two guys who are killed, attacked and maimed on usual." Bad move.

"WHAT?" Trevor shrieked, voice raising three octaves. "Are you telling me we're stuck in your stupid DEVIL SHOW? I knew it was bad, I knew it! This is all your fault Abby!" He cried out loudly.

Letting loose a pissed growl, she shot back, "First of all its not a stupid 'devil show' damnit! And second of all how the HELL is this all my fault?" She admonished.

"You know you weren't supposed to watch the show! Mommy said! And I'm so gonna tell her and you'll be in trouble FOREVER!" A flare of anger rocked though her so hot it was blinding, the full weight of their current situation finally settling in.

"Don't you get it you stupid little piece of crap? THERE IS NO MOMMY! There is no dad! There is no ANYONE! There's no running to tell on big sister for every little thing because theres no mommy to tattle on! Now grow the hell up and stop acting like such a pathetic little baby or you'll end up getting as both killed!" Trevor withdrew as if a snake had attacked him, eyes wide in shock at the power of her words.

Abby froze when his face suddenly blanched for a moment before breaking down into the most heartbreaking tears she had ever seen. Dropping his face into his hands, he bawled loudly, "I-I don't w-w-wanna die! I w-want my m-m-mommy!" He wailed out loudly and Abby instantly felt her heart melt into mush. Oh... oh shit...

Walking forward she suddenly found herself jerking the taller boy into her arms, to both their shock. "Shhhh.. I'm sorry Trev, just shhhh... S'okay baby boy your not gonna die, I promise." She sighed softly into his hair, and was pleased when he easily melted into her protective arms with soft sniffles and broken sobs.

"I-I'm scared, s-sissy..." He choked out miserably and she felt her heart clench in her chest. Sissy... Trevor only called her that on the rare occasions when he was in serious emotional distress. Letting loose a loud, tired sigh she nodded in agreement. "I am to little man, I am to..." Pulling his tear face back out of her wetted neck, he looked up at her with wide, teary eyes.

"W-What are we g-gonna do?" He sniffled out. Looking down at him with a sad smile, she gently cupped his face and kissed away the tears that plagued his face. Abby was pleased with the fact that he seemed to relax even more at the motherly affection and comfort.

"Don't worry Trev... Sissy is gonna figure out how to get us back home. It might take a while but I'll figure out somethin'..." He nodded in total acceptance of her words, which was shocking to her.

No fight, no back talk. He was in total belief that she would keep him safe and get him home with perfect ease, just because I was the older sibling.

And despite all the vampires, ghosts, werewolves, wendigos, demons and shapeshifters out there...

That was by far the most frightening thing of all.

After a few more minuets of calming and soothing, she finally managed to bring Trevor into a state of somewhat acceptance.

"So what do w-we do now Abby? Y-You know the most about the show..." He mumbled out softly to her at her side as they walked down the barely life-littered street. The two had realized that they had woken up in an old tennis shoe warehouse in some small ass town neither one of them had ever heard off. Letting loose another long, tired sigh she ran her figures through her newly shortened hair and shook her head.

"I dunno Trev, but first things first. We're gonna need a car." A tight hand on her forearm suddenly jerked her to an abrupt stop. Abby looked back at her brother in obvious annoyance, "What the hell is it?" she demanded.

Looking at her with wide, disbelieving eyes he hissed, "You can't drive! You're not old enough! Only mommy and dad can drive us!" She laughed at that and shook her head, "Hey, I just got my drivers permit. That means that I am allowed to drive, runt."

Trevor glared at her, "First of all your the runt now! he taunted and she swore under her breath, pissed that he had finally caught onto that, "And second of all you need an adult with you to drive!" At that she smirked widely and reached into her jeans, pulling out a small leather wallet and picking out a drivers license.

Waving it in front of his face, she taunted, "Try again, dude! I'm thirty-one here. Plenty old enough to drive on my own." He looked like he wanted to argue but she cut him off, "What exactly do you propose we do then, Trev? That we just walk everywhere we need to go? Take the fricken bus? That costs money, man, a lot of it. So I'm sorry if your freaked out by the thought but your gonna have to let that little more compass you got that seems to always be pointing due-the right thing away for a while, okay?" she finished softly.

The younger sibling pressed his mouth into a tight line for a long moment, before sighing and nodded in resign. "Fine, but you better drive carefully! We won't even have to worry about the devils if you end up killing us with your sloppy driving." He huffed out. She nodded and scanned the street for a possible car.

"What are you doing?" Trevor questioned warily. "Looking for a car to jack." She answered without hesitation, eyes still scanning the street. "What?" He yelped, eyes going wide again in protest when suddenly her eyes found what she was looking for.

"Oh thank God! Come on, Trev" She ordered, grabbing him by the forearm and dragging the unwilling younger man across the deserted street. Stopping in front of the long, sleek black car with a wide grin of delight, she affectionately let her hand run across the smooth hood.

"Ohhhh... You have no idea how much I've wanted to meet you, you magnificent beast." She sighed out loud lovingly, still stroking the hood. The younger sibling stared at her as if she'd lost her mind, "Uhhmm... Abby? Why are you petting the car..." he asked hesitantly.

Giving him a crooked smile, she stepped back from the hood and pulled the keys out of her pocket, unlocking the drivers door and pulling it open before practically jumping into the front seat.

"Not important runt, just get in the damn car already." She ordered, the smile still wide on her face. He pouted at her response, but circled around the front of the car and pulled open the passengers door, dropping slowly into the seat before hastily buckling his seat belt.

She looked over at the uncomfortable looking youth and grinned lopsidedly, pushing the key into the ignition and twisting it. The classic car roard to life and settled to a low rumble as Journey's_ 'Wheel In The Sky' _started blasting out of the radio and the boy's face instantly went to one of distaste.

"Can you please change it to something else?" He shouted over the blaring music. Grin growing wider, she reached over and turned it down a little, smirk settling firmly onto her face.

"House rules, runt! Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole!" He let loose a loud whine and looked like he was about to start arguing but she proceeded to turn it back up and started to sing along.

"Sorry dude! Can't hear, you! Musics to loud!" She announced smugly over the blasting music, and went on pull the car shift out of park and into drive before gunning her way out of the parking space and smoothly out and down the deserted street.

**Sam's POV**

Sam watched in slight amusement as Dean paced back and forth from the park bench he was currently sitting on, his brothers new long, dark brown hair constantly whipping back and forth with each sharp turn.

"I'm gonna slaughter it Sammy! I'm gonna find whoever did this and rip their throats out with my bare hands!" He snarled out in rage. Spinning towards him and growling in annoyance when he had to spit hair out of his mouth as an after affect of that, he grumbled out loudly, "How can you stand having long, girly hair Sam? It does nothing but gets in the way!"

Sam just rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Dean, do you think I'm any happier about this then you? I have to stretch to reach the sink faucets!" He informed him, "You think I don't wanna kill the thing as much as you do?"

Letting go a frustrated growl, Dean crossed his arms, "Then why don't you help me find it! Use your freaky, geeky computer hacker skills to like, track our cellphones or something!" Sam rolled his eyes again.

"Well I would if I had a computer to do it with. Unfortunately that was in the car and since we're currently two states over from Illinois and thats we're the car currently is, I have no way of doing so." Dean shook his head in disgust.

"How the hell did we end up in Nebraska anyways? Seriously, one minuet we're investigating possible vamp hangouts and the next we're in Sioux, Nebraska playing Brothers & Sisters!"

Sam shrugged his shoulders helplessly, expression blank as ever. "Your guess is as good as mine, dude."

Running his hands though his ridiculously grown out hair, he let out a frustrated sigh. "Well its obviously the power of some witch or gypsy or something. So now all we gotta do is manage to track down our bodies and figure out what kinda mojo got the wammy on us."

A sudden thought came to Sam, "You know... since we're in these bodies, the kids who were in them are now probably in ours." Dean's eyes went wide at the suggestion, "So you're telling me that there are some demonic little kids running around in our meat suits?" Sam nodded.

"Its the most likely possibility. Probably demons or something." Dean shook his head in disgust before grabbing Sam by the arm and pulling him off the bench and towards the exit.

"Well Sammy, looks like we got a new hunt on our hands..." Dean informed him coolly. Giving him only a nod, Sam followed silently behind Dean.

Whatever it was that had done this was going to pay with blood. No one stole Sam Winchester's body and got away with it in one piece.  
**_  
_****Oh no! Sam and Dean don't know that Abby and Trevor didn't do it!**

**What will the do if they find them**

**Will they give the two siblings a chance to explain?**

**Or will they shoot first, ask questions later?...**

**Tune in next chapter and find out!**

**And don't forget to R&R**

**Feedback is a beautiful thing :D**

**P.S: If anyones curious, I have pictures on my profile if you would like a visual image of what I want my characters to look like. :)**


	3. We've Got A Lot To Talk About

**_ Swap Meat Numero Dos:The Abby and Trevor Chronicle._**

Summery: Thanksgiving day was just another event in Abby and Trevor Piesik's lives. They went to their aunts with their mom and dad every year, same old, same old. But this year, Abby and Trevor are in for the adventure of their lives. While waiting for diner to get ready, Abby decides to sneak upstairs and watch her favorite TV series Supernatural on her aunts computer. Trevor, being the little conniving, goody-two-shoes he is, sneaks up after her to catch her in the act. Little do they know what horror is waiting for them on the inside of that very screen...

Rated: T for language, fighting, and future angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Supernatural. Erik Kripke does. Dean and Sammy sadly still belong to him. Abby and Trevor belong to themselves, I'm just telling their story...

* * *

**Chapter 3: We've Got A Lot To Talk About.**

**Abby's POV**

Abby was a little tense. Sure, this was her first time really driving, but that wasn't what had her ready to scream. Oh no, it was something much worse.

It was the constant backseat driving her goddamn eleven year old brother was providing.

"Slow down!" Trevor whined at her side loudly, clutching the seat like it was a lifeboat in the middle of the Atlantic. She let out a frustrated growl.

"Goddammit runt! I'm driving fine! Now quit your constant bitching and let me drive!" She ground out. Trevor crossed his arms with a loud huff.

Looking over at her, he demanded, "Where are we even going? We've been driving forever and you haven't even told me were yet." Abby scrubbed her face with her hand and looked back at the large stretch of highway in front of her.

"There's someone who might be able to help us. She lives in Lawrence, Kansas, alright? Happy?" The boys eyebrows furrowed at that.

"How is she gonna be able to help up us?" He questioned and Abby felt a spike of annoyance ricochet through her already overworked temples. "She's got powers alright? Physic powers. Maybe she'll be able to figure out how the hell we got stuck in TV land and know a way to get us back home."

Trevor paused thoughtfully, then turned back to face the front. Abby thought for a hopeful moment that he was truly done being a royal pain in the ass, but then he reached over and screwed around with the radio.

Ally-Alejandro, ally-Alejandro. Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto...

Abby smacked her hands against the steering wheel loudly. "Oh COME ON! Really Trev? Lady Gaga?" She hissed in disbelief as he started to sing along.

"You got to choose the music for the first part of the drive! It's my turn now!" He informed her with a smug smile before returning to his tone-deaf sing-along. Abby groaned out loudly in dismay.

_This was going to be a loooooonggg drive..._

**Dean's POV**

Dean scowled in displeasure when Bobby collapsed into an uncontrollable fit of laughter when they had arrived. Sam looked about as pleased as Dean did.

"Oh my God! How the hell did you idjits manage this?" He shrieked in laughter.

"Goddammit, Bobby, this isn't funny! Now quit being an ass and help us out here!" Dean shouted over the mans laughter. But his voice unfortunately went up an octave, making him sound even girlier then before which just caused Bobby to laugh harder.

Dean swore under his breath and decided to let Bobby get all his chuckles out right now. After a few more minuets of laughter, Bobby finally calmed down.

"So you think its demons maybe?" He questioned, using an old rag to wipe away a couple stray tears. Sam nodded.

"Yea, we think that probably whatever demons put us in these bodies are currently possessing our bodies. What we can't figure out is why they would or where they are. And in our current... situation we though it would be smartest if we hit you up." Sam finished.

With a loud sigh, Bobby nodded, "Alright ya' idjits. I'll scrounge up as many books as I can on demon body swappin' rituals as I can but it might take awhile. You boys work on finding your bodies and coming up with a plan on how to catch 'em." grumbling a little under his breath about being to old for this crap, Bobby got up from his chair and shuffled off towards the library.

With a loud sigh, Dean looked over at his brother. "So Sammy, what next?" he questioned tiredly.

Sam gave him an almost half smile, "We do our research Dean. And when we find our bodies? We annihilate whatever the hell is in them, no questions asked."

Dean nodded in total agreement. "Couldn't agree with you more dude. Couldn't agree with you more..."

Abby smoothly parked on the side of the street and turned off the engine. Turning her head towards the house, she hesitated getting out a little.

What if she can't help... What if we're stuck in this world forever. What if... Her mind raced with different scenarios and doubts, but when she turned her head over towards her baby brother, they all instantly ceased.

He was asleep, turned towards her with his face nuzzled into the leather seat in content. There was a surprisingly peaceful expression on his face, all considering. Abby felt her heart soften at the touching view, then instantly become rock hard with a blazing protectiveness. She would slaughter any being that dared mess with her little brother.

Quietly opening door, she crawled out of the car and locked all the doors. She'd let him sleep... He deserved the ignorance, even if only for a little bit. Turning back towards the Victorian house Abby squared her broad shoulder, straightening her new leather jacket band looked carefully around before striding up the pathway.

Climbing the steps, she walked without hesitation up to the door and stared at it for a moment. Taking a deep, steady breath she raised her hand to give it a knock when suddenly it swung open on its own, startling her.

A small, but knowingly fierce black woman was then staring up at her with wide, unbelievably sad eyes.

"I've been waiting for you, child... she murmured out softly, a sad tone in her voice that struck a fearful cord in Abby's soul.

"Come on in. We have a lot to talk about..."**__**

What will Missouri have to tell Abby?

Could she have a way to save the siblings from an untimely fate?

Tune in next chapter and find out!

PLEASE R&R! :)

Feedback is my muse. ^_^


	4. Revelations

**_Swap Meat Numero Dos:The Abby and Trevor Chronicle._**

Summery: Thanksgiving day was just another event in Abby and Trevor Piesik's lives. They went to their aunts with their mom and dad every year, same old, same old. But this year, Abby and Trevor are in for the adventure of their lives. While waiting for diner to get ready, Abby decides to sneak upstairs and watch her favorite TV series Supernatural on her aunts computer. Trevor, being the little conniving, goody-two-shoes he is, sneaks up after her to catch her in the act. Little do they know what horror is waiting for them on the inside of that very screen...

Rated: T for language, fighting, and future angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Supernatural. Erik Kripke does. Dean and Sammy sadly still belong to him. Abby and Trevor belong to themselves, I'm just telling their story...

**_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Revelations**

Abby's POV

"Would you like some tea, child?" Missouri asked her gently. Abby stared hesitantly up at her from the couch for a moment, the shook her head.

"Better not... I'm not one hundred percent on how much control I got over my stomach right now." Missouri nodded in understanding before lowering herself into the chair in front of her.

Abby watched as the woman silently sipped her own glass and felt her stomach start to do tricks. Clearing her voice, she forced out, "S-So I assume you know who I am." The woman looked up from her glass and nodded sadly at her.

"Yes...Abby. I do." She felt her stomach knot up. If she knew her name... what else did she know?

"Not much, but enough to know that you got more problems and responsibility then any child should ever have." Missouri answered solemnly, startling the young girl.

Staring at her with wide eyes, she stuttered out, "D-Did you just?..." She gave her a crooked smile.

"Read your mind? Yes. Oh, don't act so surprised. You have a physic aunt don't you?" This only stunned her more.

"U-Uh, well yea but... she shook her head, "Do... do you know how to get me and my brother back home?" She questioned, letting the whole mind reading thing go. At this, Missouri's eyes softened greatly with pity and shook her head.

"No sweetie, I don't." Their are no words to describe how much her heart plunged with despair at that. She knew it! T-They were going to be stuck here forever, and, and they were never going to see their parents again or and they were probably gonna d-di-

"But I do know who caused this!" Missouri insisted, eyes widening with shock at the drastic plunge of mood. Shock and hope flashed though her heart.

"Who? Who sent us here?" She demanded, eyes widening again, "And why would they want us here?" Missouri held her hands up.

Letting out a small laugh, she shook her head, "Calm child, one question at a time. As for your first one, your aura reeks of the magics of a witch. A very old, very powerful witch. I know this because whenever she casts a particularity difficult or powerful spell, it gives off a scent. Lilacs, to be exact."

Abby paled. Lilacs! That had been the exact thing she'd smelt before Trevor and her had gotten here!

The woman nodded, "It was indeed. And the name of this particular witch is Genevieve Ilica. You may not have heard of her but she was a very powerful and feared witch 250 years ago."

Abby nodded, and then quickly asked "But why would she want me and my brother here and in the boys bodies? I mean... this is all just.. in my world.."

"This is all just pretend?" Missouri finished softly. Abby nodded and asked quietly, "Why would she bring me and Trevor here, of all places? Why us in the first place?"

Missouri just shook her head woefully, "I'm sorry child, I just don't know." Abby felt her stomach drop and nodded numbly.

This... this is just great. Trevor and me are going to be stuck in the hellish world for God knows how long. We are so fuc-OW!

Missouri had lightly smacked her arm, "What was that for?" she whined, rubbing her arm.

"For almost swearing. I won't have any potty mouth in my house, no matter what the circumstances." The physic scolded and Abby pouted.

"You sound just like my mother.." Abby instantly froze at her words, and felt her heart suddenly do a painful twist when images of her parents suddenly flashed before her eyes.

The young girl wasn't able to stop the tears that suddenly overflowed from her eyes and let out a small, broken sob as the tears started clouded her vision.

Missouri let out a distressed sigh and all then she was having warm, inviting arms were wrapped around her quivering body and pulling her into a comforting hug.

"Everything will be just fine, baby. Missouri murmured out sadly, "I'm gonna do all I can to get you and your brother back to your own world." She let out a truly grateful sniffle at the her kind words and buried her face into the womans neck, starting to sob softly.

Pulling her head up just a little be to look tearfully at the wall in front of her, she only had one thought on a constant loop on her mind. And from the tense, unsure body language the woman was giving off, Abby was sure the Missouri could hear it to. Loud and clear

What the hell are we going to do...

**Dean's POV**

Dean let out a loud sigh as he flipped through the dusty old book. So far Sam and him had found diddle squat on where their bodies might be held up or what the hell was going on.

What the hell could the demons want with their bodies? Not like they were of much use to them anymore... He shook his head and sighed again, starting to flip to the next page when Sam walked in.

"I found our bodies." He announced in a somewhat proud tone. Dean was on his feet and at Sam's side within a second.

"Where?" He demanded in excitement. The possibility of being able to reach the top of the library shelves intoxication.

Sam held up the laptop which they had both bullied Bobby into buying, "Dude, their in Lawrence." Sam told him, pointing at the small dot on the map currently on the screen.

Dean's eyebrows instantly shot up in shock, "What the hell, what are they doing there? And how the hell did you manage to track us...them...whoever down!" He finished with a flustered look on his face.

Sam didn't look away from the screen, "While searching online I remembered that I had installed a GPS into my laptop which made it so I could track down the exact location of the car." Dean nodded, already planning on what weapons they should bring.

"So where exactly are they in Lawrence?" Dean questioned. Sam looked up at him, "Thats the most bizarre thing of all dude. From what I can tell? Their at Missouri Mosley's house." Dean froze for a long moment, before a hard expression grew onto his face.

"Get ready for a good old fashion hunt Sammy. Because if these things laid a hand on her? I'm gonna tear their souls apart, one after the other."

Sam smiled, pleased with Dean's bloodlust, "No arguments here dude. Lets go tell Bobby its time to head out."  
**  
**

**Uh-oh! Sam and Dean have found them.**

**But they still don't know that Abby and Trevor aren't their enemies.**

**Who is the mysterious Genevieve Ilica?**

**And why does she want the siblings?**

**Only time will tell!**

**Tune in next chapter and see what happens next. :)**

**Make sure to R&R people!**


	5. Meet And Greet The Not So Sweet

**_Swap Meat Numero Dos:The Abby and Trevor Chronicle._**

**Summery: Thanksgiving day was just another event in Abby and Trevor Piesik's lives. They went to their aunts with their mom and dad every year, same old, same old. But this year, Abby and Trevor are in for the adventure of their lives. While waiting for diner to get ready, Abby decides to sneak upstairs and watch her favorite TV series Supernatural on her aunts computer. Trevor, being the little conniving, goody-two-shoes he is, sneaks up after her to catch her in the act. Little do they know what horror is waiting for them on the inside of that very screen...**

Rated: T for language, fighting, and future angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Supernatural. Erik Kripke does. Dean and Sammy sadly still belong to him. Abby and Trevor belong to themselves, I'm just telling their story...

* * *

Chapter 5: Time To Meet And Greet The Not So Sweet

Abby's POV

After a little while Abby had managed to calm down somewhat and continue on with their conversation.

"S-So you don't have any idea why she might have wanted u-us here?" She sniffled out softly. Missouri shook her head with regret

"Well... not really sugar, not good ones anyways. Though I don't know why you and your brother are here, I think it might have some to do with your ancestry." Abby's eyes flew open in confusion.

Tilting her head to the side, she asked "What? What could that have to do with anything?"

Missouri went on, "Well, you obviously know that your aunt is very in tuned physic. Which usually means that you come from a family of either witches, or gypsies. I believe in your case that it is gypsies though."

Her mouth dropped a little more, "Are you telling me I come from a line of witches?" She demanded in disbelief. Missouri shook her head again.

"No child, _gypsies._ There's a difference. Witches normally tend to be more selfish with their magics, only thinking of themselves and normally ending up getting themselves killed. You see, mediums are in a way a type of gypsies. And your aunt just happens to be the inheritor of this long line of power.

She stared for a moment, then started to shake her head, "I still don't understa-" she started. A loud, piercing scream filled her ears at that moment from outside.

_Trevor's scream!_

"Trevor!" She shouted bolting from the couch at lighting speed and flinging the door open before streaking out down the stairs and froze in shock at what she saw.

H...Herself?

Trevor looked over at her desperately as the young girls body slammed him up against the car, eyes filled with tears of terror and confusion.

"Abbbbyyy! Help!" He wailed out pathetically, tears streaming down his face. But not before whoever was in her body landed a hard blow to his face, causing him to let out a loud, sharp shriek of pain as his entire head jerked violently to the side.

Have you ever have one of those moments where everything just becomes so increadibly sharp and clear? Where all other feelings beside one completely rush out of your body? Well dhe did, and want to know what that feeling was?

Pure _rage._

"HEY! GET THE _FUCK_ AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER!" She roared before running in a dead sprint over to them and grabbing the smaller form at the waist waist, shoving them as hard as she could away from the her sobbing, bloody nosed little brother.

While whoever they were stumbled away -obviously taken by surprise- Trevor instantly threw his arms around her, pulling himself desperately into her chest for some form of protection before breaking down into an ocean of tears.

"I-I was s-sleeping and then...then t-the man who l-looked like you h-hit me and pulled m-me out." She stiffened a little, clutching the sobbing boy closer into her protective embrace.

"How did you know that it was a man, Trev? she questioned quickly, "How did you know it wasn't me?" He looked up at her with his wide and teary eyes.

Letting out a broken sniffle, he choked out, "B-Because he told m-me his name b-before..." Her heart rate started to beat faster at that, and she demanded in an urgent tone.

"What was it, Trev? What did he tell you his name was?" Trevor looked confused but he opened his mouth to answer.

He didn't get the chance to though. Because from behind her, a eerily familiar voice that rang out in a unfamiliar, deadly tone choose answer for him.

"Name's Dean Winchester, handsome. And it's nice to finally be meeting the guys who I'm going to be killing... " A smaller figure stepped out from behind him, and both me and Trevor let out gasps of shock.

Looking up at them with a small, icy smirk the smaller figure pointed the gun directly at her.

"And I'm Sam, but I'm sure you already knew that you demon slut." Her mouth dropped indignantly, a spark of anger jumping through her and conquering over her current fearful awe.

"That's big talk coming from someone who's only 4'9!" She snapped out, almost immediately regretted it. Trevor gave her a sharp kick as an obvious sign to _'Shut the hell up! Other me has a gun dumbass!' _A fierce scowl had replaced the once cocky smirk and he slowly proceeded to click the safty off.

"Not for to much longer, bitch. Not for much longer."

***gasp* Oh no! Sam and Dean have arrived and they are NOT pleased!**

**__**

Will Abby be able to save her and her brother and convince the brothers that their not at fault here?

Or Will Things End Up Going For Her Like They Almost Always Do For Characters In The Show?

Very... Very badly...


	6. Maybe We Got Off On The Wrong Everything

**_Swap Meat Numero Dos:The Abby and Trevor Chronicle._**

Summery: Thanksgiving day was just another event in Abby and Trevor Piesik's lives. They went to their aunts with their mom and dad every year, same old, same old. But this year, Abby and Trevor are in for the adventure of their lives. While waiting for diner to get ready, Abby decides to sneak upstairs and watch her favorite TV series Supernatural on her aunts computer. Trevor, being the little conniving, goody-two-shoes he is, sneaks up after her to catch her in the act. Little do they know what horror is waiting for them on the inside of that very screen...

Rated: T for language, fighting, and future angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Supernatural. Erik Kripke does. Dean and Sammy sadly still belong to him. Abby and Trevor belong to themselves, I'm just telling their story...

* * *

Chapter 6: Maybe We Got Off On The Wrong Everything

**Abby's POV**

Trever sobbed loudly in terror into her neck and she clutched him close, giving Sam and Dean a low, feral snarl when Sam aimed the gun. Abby couldn't begin to explain unbelievable anger and a fierce need to keep her little brother safe at this moment, just that she'd tear these two apart if they touched her little brother again.

"Sam, put the gun down." She growled out softly, lightly squeezing the back of Trev's neck as he let out a soft sob of fear at her words. Sam smirked and took his aim at us, a serial killers calm in his expression.

"You wish, skank... You're just lucky you're in our bodies or you'd both be finger paint right now..." He said and Abby felt a flash of fear skitter through her being.

She hadn't been paying much attention to the other brother, who was studying them with a somewhat shocked and perplexed expression. His voice pulled them out of their standoff.

"Hey, Sammy... Sam's eyes never left hers, but he nodded briefly. "Yea Dean?"

"Look... look at how she's holding your body for a second, man." That seemed to shock us both a little and she involuntarily clutched Trevor close as he let out a frightened whimper from being noticed. Sam let his eyes slowly wander over to the whimpering man/boy currently buried in her protective hold and tilted his head to the side a little.

"What's your point Dean?" He questioned.

And at this moment Abby and Dean's eyes locked, and she assumed that he came to an unspoken conclusion about them when Abby turned her head a little to give her brother a small kiss on the temple in an attempt to sooth him, even if only a little.

Dean's eyes became soft in an understanding that only another older sibling could understand and shook his head in disbelief. "Dude, their brother and sister... And I don't think their here to hurt us." Sam's eyes widened a little at that.

"How do you know?" He demanded, a little warily. The gun stayed pointed expertly at the young girl and her brother.

Dean just shook his head and sighed, walking forward and pulling the gun away from a displeased Sam.

"Because I do man. And it doesn't exactly take a genius to figure out.." He scoffed, motioning to them as if to say '_Isn't it obvious?'_. Sam scowled at that but nodded.

Dean choose then to take a hesitant step towards us and in responce Trev let out a loud squeak and Abby jerked them backwards with a low, unplanned growl.

"Stay away from us!" She snapped out viciously, clutching he quaking baby brother even closer if possible. He burrowed his face into her neck and shook harder with fear as he continued to sob softly. Abby felt her entire body become ridged, ready to lash out at a moments notice against anyone dumb enough to screw with her.

Dean held his hands up in surrender, "Hey, hey now. It's alright kid, c'mon. We won't hurt you.." She couldn't help but snort loudly at that.

"Oh right, just like you didn't mean to bitchslap my brother across the face with your fist?" She growled out, attempting to rub soothing circles on Trevor's back when he started to quiver more.

He grimaced at that, "Yea, sorry about that. But you can't really blame us, can you? For all we knew you could have been demons or witches or something." Abby took on a look of bewilderment at that.

"They still might be, Dean.." Sam murmured out and she opened her mouth to argue when Dean cut them off.

"Dude, this chick is like, thirteen at best-

"Fourteen!" She huffed out indignantly.

Dean rolled his eyes, "-fourteen, and the other kid is what, nine?" Trevor let out a disgruntled huff between weak sniffles.

"E-Eleven." He corrected in a muffled voice from her tear soaked neck.

"Eleven! Do you seriously think that a teenage girl and her eleven year old brother are witches or demons?" Dean questioned.

Sam pulled a silver flask of Holy Water out of his back pocket and held it out towards them. "Maybe not witches, but they could be lying about the not being demons part. Drink this." He ordered.

Abby stared carefully at it for a long moment, before reaching out and grabbing it. She used her thumb to pop it open and took a small swig of the warm water.

"Happy now?" She mumbled, staring down tiredly at the two hunters.

Sam shook his head and motioned towards Trevor, "Don't forget him." Abby scowled a little at Sam but nodded stiffly before turning her head towards Trevor's.

"Hey Trev, can you look at me sweetie?" She asked softly, and gave him a small smile as he hesitantly pulled his head out of its tear slicked hiding space. His eyes were red and puffy around the edges and totally blood shot to hell.

She frowned a little and brushed some strands of hair out of his eyes before starting to lightly peppered his face in comforting kisses, being extra gentle when she kissed his bruised cheek and gently nuzzled his nose with her own.

Just like their mom used to whenever he cried...

Trevor immediately slumped his body against hers and nuzzled his face closer, almost purring softly at the comforting and equally as loving jester. The abrupt sound of clearing throats pulled them out of their tender moment.

Abby glanced coolly over at the brothers and couldn't help but chuckle a little at Dean's extremely uncomfortable look at the display of affection. Sam looked more boggled then annoyed, and Abby felt her lips press into a tight line, almost 100% sure that she knew why.

"No offense guys, but could you maybe try and tone down the brotherly-sisterly love? It's a little disturbing to see your face molesting your brothers face." The teen just rolled her eyes at that in derision.

"Get your mind the hell out of the gutter, you perv. I was just calming him down, no thanks to you." She finished dryly, before pouring a little pool of Holy Water into her hand and lightly splashing it across his face.

As expected, nothing happened. She used her sleeve to rub the water off his face and he sighed softly before slumping his face back into her neck and relaxing, still sniffling softly but a bit calmer then before.

Looking back up at the brothers, she narrowed her eyes carefully, "So are you ready to hear our side of the story now? Or are you not quite finished attacking us with your guns and sharp knifes?" She sarcastically asked, keeping her exhausted brother close.

Dean nodded and jerked his head towards the house, "Just wondering.. what exactly are you doing at Missouri's house? Do you know her or something?"

Abby gave him a tight, grim smile. "You're about to figure out, Dean. Can we just go inside now please?"

Sam and Dean stared at them for a long moment, before nodding and walking past them up towards the house. Only then did Trevor almost completely pull his face out of her neck and look around.

Rubbing his nose and sniffling loudly, he looked back over at her with wide, teary eyes.

"W-What do we do now?" He sniffled out meekly.

Abby gave him a weary smile and started to lead him towards the house, "The only thing we can do, runt. We go and tell them what happened and pray to God that they believe us..."  
**_  
_**

**Make sure to R&R!**

****

Feedback is godsend. :)


	7. Complicated Conversations

**_ Swap Meat Numero Dos:The Abby and Trevor Chronicle._**

**Summery: Thanksgiving day was just another event in Abby and Trevor Piesik's lives. They went to their aunts with their mom and dad every year, same old, same old. But this year, Abby and Trevor are in for the adventure of their lives. While waiting for diner to get ready, Abby decides to sneak upstairs and watch her favorite TV series Supernatural on her aunts computer. Trevor, being the little conniving, goody-two-shoes he is, sneaks up after her to catch her in the act. Little do they know what horror is waiting for them on the inside of that very screen...  
****

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Complicated Conversations**

**Abby's POV**

"Bullsh-_OW!_" Dean yelped out in pain and annoyance as Missouri smacked him hastily across the knuckles with a large wooden spoon. Abby smirked a little in smug amusement at the girlish shriek that erupted from her bodies mouth.

"Don't you dare use that kind of language in my house boy!" Missouri scolded, wagging the offensive instrument in a warning fashion at the older hunter.

Rubbing his knuckles tenderly he scowled at the woman for a moment before glancing back at the two siblings with narrowed eyes.

"So are you actually expecting me to believe that you two are from some alternate universe where our lives are just some big TV show?" He demanded, disbelief clear in his expression.

Letting out a long, exhausted sigh Abby pinched the bridge of her nose and tilted her head downwards in a weary manner. Eyes pinched close, she ground out "For the last time Dean, _yes! _Do you seriously think we would make something like this up?"

Dean started to open his mouth again to argue but Missouri held up the spoon threatening, "Boy this poor baby has been through more then any teenager should ever have to be in a lifetime all crammed into about 8 hours. If you make her go over this just one more time I'm gonna wake you so hard your great grandfather is gonna feel it."

The hunter shied away from the utensil and scowled a little sulkily before shaking his head in disgust, "But _why!_ Why the hell would anyone want to watch our lives? Our lives suck!"

Trevor -who had been curled quietly into her side- choose now to look up and send her an annoyed look, "I told you that this show was bad!" He huffed out in a pissy tone.

She shot him a tweaked off look back and snapped out, "We get it Trev! You know all and I was a giant idiot for not listening to the wise words of a little brownosing little twelve year old mommas boy! Can we move on with our lives now?"

He scowled indignantly at Abby but dutifully returned to his previous position at her side with a long sigh.

Looking back up at the two hunters and psychic Abby straightened up a little and went on, "So what do you guys say? Are you gonna help us get out bodies back and home so we don't ever have to see, here or think about this horrifying little situation again?" She practically pleaded.

The brothers seemed to share a look with eachother for a long moment before Dean finally let out a loud sigh and shook his head in defeat, "Fine, s'not like we have much of an option here anyways."

Trevor instantly sat up straight, eyes seeming to light up with hope, "You mean it? You're really going to help us?"

Dean gave him a reassuring half smile and nodded, "Yea kid, we are."

"You promise?" He questioned softly after a moment of silence.

The hunter gave Trevor a grim smile, "Yea kid, I promise."

During this entire conversation Abby had noted that Sam had been unnervingly quiet, just staring at them her and Trevor with this analytical look that made her skin crawl.

His cool look choose then to latch on to her own, causing her to squirm in her seat under the intense gaze. Somehow sensing her discomfort, Trevor gently took her hand before clearing his throat loudly.

"S-So, he looked over at Missouri, "Would it be alright if we stayed here for a little while Ms. Mosley? We don't really have anywhere to go..." He requested shyly in a tone he mostly reserved for mom when trying to get his way.

She gave him a kind smile, "Of course sweetheart. You and your sister are always welcome here." Looking over to the two hunters beside her, she let go a loud sigh and shook her head, standing up.

"Looks like you two fools are gonna have to stay here to?" Sam and Dean both looked up with startled expression, looking like they wanted to refuse.

"We were just going to get a room at-" Dean started but Missouri cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Nonsense. You two are gonna stay here until we get this whole mess sorted out. And really, do you two honestly think that you could get away with renting a motel room with how you're looking right now? I'd be amazed if you managed to get into an R rated movie right now much less rent a motel room."

Both of the brothers scowled, prides obviously wounded but Dean finally shook his head in submission. "Fine, where we sleeping?"

"You two can use the sofa bed until I can get a couple more guest rooms made up. Nighty night children." The woman told them kindly before walking over to the two young hunters.

Missouri started to usher the two men upstairs, but not before Sam could toss one last chill inducing look over his shoulder at her and disappearing up the steps.

Letting out a steady release of breath she kicked off her steal-toe boots and tiredly shrugged off the roughly textured green jacket that had been hanging from her shoulders for the past eight hours.

Trevor followed her lead and shrugged off his own jacket and boots before standing up off of the worn couch. Abby rose as well and tossed the cushions off to the side before pulling out the squeaky pull out bed.

Grabbing a couple quilts off the chair she spread them out across the old mattress and tossed a couple pillows onto it. Motioning for Trevor to lay down, he carefully crawled up the bed on his hands and knees before finally stretching out his long body over the length of it and snuggling up quietly to a discarded pillow.

She then flipped off the light switch which caused the room to go almost totally dark with only the moon as her light. She crawled onto the mattress and up it before letting herself collapse onto the worn out bedsprings, causing them to groan in protest.

Abby was only moments from unconsciousness when a soft -but still quite audible sob- gently rose from her side and she popped open one eye before letting out a soft groan.

The shake was faint, but she could clearly see the shoulders of the wide back she was staring at start to shake with repressed sobs. Letting out a loud groan she wiggled her body closer to her younger brothers and slung an arm over his waist, causing him to go still.

"Don't worry runt, I'm here." She managed out sleepily pulling his back against her chest as she pulled the blanket over them. Almost immediately she had the larger body turning into her own and a tear streaked face pressing deeply into the crook of her neck.

"W-What if we n-never see m-mom or da-dad again." Trevor sobbed out quietly into her neck as she sighed quietly before wrapping her long arms around his body, one hand gently cupping the back of his head and pulled him closer.

"You're going to get home Trevor, I promise. We're going to see mom and dad again, and even though I'm not totally sure when I know we will." He sniffled loudly but nodded, snuggling closer so that their bodies completely meshed together.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Abby gently pressed a kiss to the top his his head, "Well, well looks like someone certainly loves their awesome big sister." She teased lightly.

Trevor laughed a little and she could feel him pout a little playfully into her neck, "Shuddup." he mumbled.

She just chuckled again before closing her eyes and letting the darkness set in over her eyes as she felt Trevor go completely lax against her body in submission.

And for her first night trapped in a hell ridden universe, she actually slept pretty damn well.

Well, for now anyways...

_**Please R&R People! **_


End file.
